THE NAME OF THE GAME: ESCAPE
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Escape rooms are all the rage and most parties go to one with the intent of having some fun, learning to work as a team and in some cases get a bit of a scare. Sounds like a blast right? Well it would be if you weren't around COMPLETE strangers and someone knew what the HELL was going on. Five groups of four, each in their own Escape Room until meeting up for the FINAL room.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NAME OF THE GAME:**

**ESCAPE**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Rated: M

_Mostly due to language (coarse, suggestive) & perhaps some possible triggers_

_Story type:_

_MAJOR crossover of the following..._

_Twilight, Wynona Earp, Avengers, Originals_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the aforementioned series & I am making no money off of this. I am simply playing around with the characters & no copyright infringement is intended in any way/shape/form._

_Summary:_

_Escape rooms are all the rage and most parties go to one with the intent of having some fun, learning to work as a team and in some cases get a bit of a scare. Sounds like a blast right? _

_Well it would be if you weren't around COMPLETE strangers and someone knew what the HELL was going on._

_Five groups of four, each in their own Escape Room until meeting up for the FINAL room. Can they work together? Can they escape? Can they survive? Most importantly who is behind it all?_

_A/N: Well hello there (waves at readers), it's been a long time since I've done a story & boy have a I got a doozy for you. This little gem kinda 'hit' me just before Halloween & I was going to post it then, but the plot bunnies just didn't want to work with me & were only giving me the gist of the whole shebang._

_So I've got a total of 20 people from four different shows/stories, spread across five different escape rooms & a final room for all 20 to come together._

_This is going to be extremely OOC (out of character) & other than absolute basic backgrounds, I am NOT following a set genres storyline. As far as Escape Rooms go, I am going to try and follow the simple receipe of equal amounts puzzle/task/game, loads of snark & plenty of angst._

_There will NOT be any sex (I can't promise there won't be sexual innuendos), the language is more than likely gonna get pretty explicit & fair warning, there may be some 'trigger' zones due to the scenarios I am using (sorry can't be avoided)._

_Word to the wise ( or warning, you can take it however you want), I don't work with a Beta for reasons that are my own, so any mistakes are purely on me & if you choose to flame me then be prepared to 'get bit'. You don't like the story, then hit the exit & find something else. I write for MY pleasure & I share because I'm nice like that, it's as simple as that._

_I would like to acknowledge my lovely daughter Kayla for being my sounding board & helping me figure out certain aspects of this crazy story. You ROCK baby girl!_

_Now after ALL that, let's get this party started shall we!?_

**Chapter 1**

**Team 1 – The Pyramid**

Bella Swan groaned as she came back to the land of the living. Her head felt like a parade of jackhammers had taken up residence, her body felt stiff and she felt like cotton wadding had been shoved in her mouth. Sitting up gingerly, she blinked and looked around. "What the hell?" muttered Bella as she took in the slowly stirring yet still prone bodies of three other people. People that she'd never seen before. Two men and a woman. "Hey are you guys okay?' asked Bella in concern

"Nik you bloody wanker, I'm bloody tired of your 'time out' games!" swore Kol loudly as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Noticing the packed dirt floor he yelled louder "And why the bloody hell am I in the garden?"

"Who's Nik and this doesn't look like a garden to me." came a soft female voice filled with confusion. Kol's head snapped up so fast that Bella heard an audible '_crack_' as his neck popped.

"Well hello Poppet and what might your name be?" Kol asked in husky voice as he took in the form of a young brunette who looked extremely unsure of herself.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella." replied Bella "Who are you?"

"Kol Mikealson love." stated Kol as he came to his feet, made his way to her and offered his hand.

Bella allowed Kol to help her up and blushed as he quickly placed his hands on her waist in an attempt to help her steady herself.

Any response was quickly curbed as another voice filled the room and caught Bella and Kol's attention.

"Doc remind me to never challenge you to Whiskey Poker again." came the voice of the second brunette in the room as she pulled herself up to her knees.

'Now there's a card game I've never heard of." snickered Kol

Bella attempted to hide her amusement by asking "Are you okay ma'am?"

The two unknown voices caused Wynona to stiffen and reach for something at her side. Surging to her feet a little haphazardly Wynona swept her eyes along the floor for her gun. "Who are you and what have you done with Peacemaker?" she asked in a dark voice.

Bella and Kol looked at each other and then back at the suddenly hostile brunette.

"I'm Bella and this is Kol" stated Bella in a voice that sounded braver than she actually felt at that moment "as for Peacemaker, who or what is that?"

"Peacemaker is my gun and I never go anywhere without it." offered Wynona "Name's Wynona Earp."

"The gun must be special if you named it." replied a muscular man as he came to his feet and looked around "Captain Steve Rogers ladies, sir."

"It was my great granddaddies and the only thing that will put down revenants, so kinda important that I locate it." stated Wynona

"What's a revenant?" asked Bella with caution and not really sure she wanted the answer.

Kol and Capt Roger's also looked curious as to the answer.

Wynona sighed knowing that she was more than likely to be considered crazy and if this lot was part of the Earp Curse then they weren't likely to help her find her gun "Revenants are demons, they were former outlaws that my great granddaddy Wyatt Earp shot and killed."

There was silence for a beat before Kol spoke in a tight voice "You're telling us that you're a bloody demon hunter?"

"In a manner" admitted Wynona "really the only demons or other supernatural stuff I'm worried about is what's in Purgatory and the Ghost River Triangle."

"Purgatory as in Purgatory Arizona?" asked Bella

"Yeah, you know it?" asked Wynona with a little worry

"I grew up in Phoenix, so I've heard of it, but I've never been there." replied Bella as she tried to remember the stories she had heard.

"You're from Arizona Poppet?" asked Kol as he eyed her clothes that looked more suited to cold/wet weather than the hot humid Arizona climate.

"I've been living with my dad Charlie in Forks Washington for the last couple of years. Not exactly a shorts/t-shirt environment." replied Bella

"Where are you from Kol?" asked Wynona eyeing the young man who was setting alarms off in her head.

"Originally Mystic Falls Virginia, but my family and I call New Orleans home now love." replied Kol with ease

"How about you Capt ?" asked Kol looking at Steve

" Brooklyn New York." replied Steve as he looked around

"Is it just me or do these walls look like they're made out of sandstone?"

Bella focused on the walls and followed them up noting that there seemed to be fainted pictures in places and torches spread out evenly. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear these pictures were Egyptian hieroglyphs." stated Bella

"That's impossible Poppet" replied Kol "it's probably just a trick from my wanker of a brother. He has a habit of playing games."

"Games with people who have no idea who you or he are?" asked Bella "Because until today, I've never met any on you."

Kol stared at Bella with a look of disbelief

"Ms Bella has a point" replied Steve "as far as I know, I've never met you before today, any of you."

Kol stared at each person for a moment trying to figure out if they were in on Nik's joke or if they were compelled. It was not beyond reason for Nik to go on a sadistic power trip and attempt to torture his siblings for some imagined slight. After all paranoia was Niklaus Mikealson's middle name. As the lovely Bella was closest, Kol focused his gaze on her. "Tell me Poppet did Nik put you and your friends up to this?" he asked as he caught her gaze and his eyes dilated for a split second compelling her to tell the truth.

"I have no idea who Nik is and what the hell is wrong with your eyes!?" replied Bella as she attempted to back away

Kol grabbed her upper arms and tried compelling her again "Tell me the truth Isabella."

"Son let her go, there's no need to get rough with the young lady." replied Steve as he put a warning hand on Kol's shoulder.

Wynona slowly made her way to Bella's side ready to grab the young girl.

Kol leaned into Bella and took a deep breath and abruptly let her go causing her to stumble backwards and thankfully into Wynona's arms.

Whipping his head in Steve Roger's direction Kol growled "I suggest you remove your hand mate." Letting his vampire visage bleed out he caught Steve's eye "Who compelled you to be here for this little game?"

Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights "All I remember is heading for the quinjet and then waking up here." intoned Steve

Kol growled lowly as he turned towards Wynona and Bella, the latter of whom was attempting to ensure that the young girl was safely behind her. Wynona had far more experience with fighting and Bella looked like she would sooner fall flat on her face then be able to throw a punch. "I don't know what you are asshole, but you'd better calm the hell down quick." snipped Wynona

Kol's face quickly returned to normal and he looked more confused than ever. "I can't smell a drop of vervain on any of you, yet soldier boy is telling the truth and you Isabella can't be compelled it seems. As for you demon hunter, well you look as lost as I am." stated Kol

It was at that moment Kol realized that Wynona was standing protectively in front of Bella and chuckled.

Bella's nerves had finally reached snapping point and pushing away from her protector, she rounded on Kol.

"I don't know what the hell you find so funny Kol Mikealson, but you better tell me just what the HELL you are before I figure out a way to do some damage to your ass."

Wynona cocked her head and had a look of pride in her eyes as she watched Bella rail on Kol , '_girl has some fire in her' _she thought. Steve watched the seemingly meek girl blossom into a little spitfire and thought about introducing her to Nat if they got out of this.

Kol smirked at Bella "I'm a vampire Poppet."

Steve blinked in disbelief, Wynona groaned and Bella... well Bella bust out laughing making all three look at her like she'd checked out in favor of the funny farm.

"Good one Kol" laughed Bella "you are warm and have a heartbeat, there's no way in hell that you're a vampire."

Kol flashed behind her, breathed in her ear "Oh but I am Poppet" and flashed back to stand next to Steve.

"NO vampires are cold, have no heartbeat and sparkle in the light" reasoned Bella with a slight hitch in her voice.

"Darling you are confusing Cold Ones with Vampires..." began Kol "wait, how the hell do you know about Cold Ones Poppet?"

"There's a difference?" asked Bella in confusion

"Yes Poppet. Cold Ones are the bane of a real Vampire's existence. They can't eat without killing, they sparkle like a bloody disco ball, they are ice cold and hard as stone, have venom and it takes three ruddy days to go thru the transition." stated Kol as he ticked off each one of their traits on his fingers. "Traditional vampires burn in the sun unless they wear a special ring spelled for protection, can't enter a private home unless invited by the person(s) that legally live there, drink regular blood and don't have to kill, can compel a person to do anything we wish, can eat regular food and drink alcohol. Although it takes a great deal of the stuff to get drunk." Kol stopped at this point to assess how well Bella and the others were taking in the information.

Wynona seemed to be bored with the information (flippen hunters) and Steve seemed to be okay. Bella though was looking gob-smacked.

"Poppet? Isabella are you okay love?" asked Kol with concern

"So wait you're telling me that 'traditional' vampire stories are true?" asked Bella

"Well to a point, my family and I are slightly different." stated Kol

"What do you mean different?" questioned Bella

"We are the first vampires Poppet. The ones who started the whole vampire race. We are Originals and with that comes the added perk of being unkillable unless you have a specific type of stake." stated Kol

"So you are closer to human than the Cold Ones?" asked Bella still confused

"Much closer love" stated Kol as he sauntered towards her "we eat, drink, sleep, have blood, have a heartbeat, love a good shag" Kol wagged his eyebrows at the girl and was rewarded with a blush that covered her face and much further down, he would gamble. Without giving her a chance to protest, Kol reached up to gently cradle the young woman's face and soundly kissed her. When he drew back he could see a million emotions flash across his Poppets face and the one that stood out was that she had never been properly kissed. Leaning in Kol whispered in her ear "I'd love to curl your toes Poppet." His reward was another blush that was redder than the first.

The next question came from Wynona, as it seemed Bella was attempting to remember how to simply breath "So where do these Cold Ones come from?"

Kol stepped away from Bella and shrugged his shoulders "Bloody hell if I know, my older brother Elijah would more than likely be able to tell you."

Wynona cocked an eyebrow at him "Look all I know is the wankers are exactly that, wankers. Most partake of the human blood diet, but they either kill their victim or turn them. My understanding is the turning is a nightmare straight out of the pits of hell. There's a handful that call themselves 'vegetarians' and live off of animal blood. Granted if you've got a vampire who's prone to being a Ripper aka a murderous git, then animal blood is a safe route. But it really does nothing for you and 'veggies' are a weaker lot." Kol stopped talking as Bella snorted "You say weaker, but they might say they were closer to human."

"What makes you say that Bella?" asked Wynona

Steve noticed their young friend was rubbing a spot on her wrist absentmindedly. Catching Kol's eye Steve motioned to her actions "Poppet something you care to share?" queried Kol as he gently caught her wrist. His fingers quickly found the cold scar left by James "How did you get this scar Poppet?" Kol asked in a gentle voice

Bella looked down and away with some shame on her face.

"Bella what happened?" prodded Steve

Bella sighed heavily and knew that her new friends were not going to be happy with her reveal. "I might be kinda, sorta involved with a Cold One."

Kol, Steve and Wynona all looked like they'd been slapped in the face and Kol was struggling to keep from vamping out.

Anything they were about to say though was postponed by one of the walls sliding up and a voice intoning

_As intriguing as this is, please enter the chamber as quickly as possible._

The new friends all looked at each other and then eyed the door.

_I would highly suggest that you would retire to the inner chamber with the utmost haste_

As the voice faded away, sand started to seep from the ceiling as though it was caving in.

While Steve placed his hand on Wynona's lower back to guide her thru the open door, Kol grabbed Bella's hand and as they passed thru the doorway Kol leaned in to whisper in Bella's ear "You and I will be having a discussion on your choice of Beaus in the very near future Poppet."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NAME OF THE GAME:**

**ESCAPE**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Rated: M

_Mostly due to language (coarse, suggestive) & perhaps some possible triggers_

_Story type:_

_MAJOR crossover of the following..._

_Twilight, Wynona Earp, Avengers, Originals_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the aforementioned series & I am making no money off of this. I am simply playing around with the characters & no copyright infringement is intended in any way/shape/form_

_A/N:_

_Ok we're going to have this lovely little notice cause I really DON'T want to keep writing extra stuff out. Any future chapters will simply have the story title/chapter/rating/team currently on the board. If, IF, I'm catching how my muse is working this, we might all have a headache before we hit the final room. This is more than likely gonna play out like a soap opera with ADHD as far a jumping around. I know better than to question my muse on how things are gonna play out. So on that note, do try to keep up (throws aspirin at the screen) and enjoy the insanity._

**Chapter 2**

**Team 2 – Underground Bunker**

Jasper came to with a start and tried to get his bearings. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to be taken down and rendered unconscious. Even had he been torn apart, he would have still been aware of what was happening. The only one who could render a vampire completely unaware was Alec of the Volturi, but Jasper was unaware of any reason to have crossed paths with the young man.

"Happy to see that I am not the only person to be in this predicament at present." came a slightly slurred southern drawl from a bunk on the opposite wall "Perhaps friend you could tell me exactly where we are at the current time?"

"Wish I knew that myself sir, but I'm just as unsure as yourself." replied Jasper with his own southern accent slipping thru (well that would piss Alice off since she hated his accent).

"Ow bloody hell, Kol, which one of you wankers snapped my neck for no bloody damn good reason?" muttered a female voice in irritation

"While I do not know who this Kol person is, I can assure you little lady that had that pretty little neck of yours been 'snapped', you would not currently be talking. Rather we would more than likely be needing to see to your interment at a depth of six feet." came the slightly slurred speech.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bunk he was currently residing on, Jasper began taking a better account of his surroundings.

The room itself was a tad on the small side and reminded him of the bunk areas used in some of the old war bunkers. This one had space for four bunks, a small table and four chairs. The bunks themselves had the most basic of bedding and not much else. The walls were metal, but if memory served him correctly, places like this were usually underground. While it would not be an issue for him, if the air that was currently flowing were to cease, his companions were unlikely to survive for very long.

Jasper glanced back to the bunk opposite him and noticed the visage of a pretty blonde female gazing at him. "Names Jasper Whitlock ma'am." he stated with a nod in her direction.

"Rebekah Mikealson ." replied the young woman with a soft smile "and you sir?" asked Rebekah with a glance to their slurring companion

"John Henry Holiday, but most just call me Doc ma'am." replied Doc with a polite nod and a smile.

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to THE Doc Holiday of OK Corral fame? Asked a large bald headed black male sporting an eye patch.

"Not related sir, I am one and the same." replied Doc as he hoisted himself out of his bunk.

"That would make you well over one hundred and sixty years old darling." replied Rebekah as she too stood.

"Compliments of a witch's spell little lady." smirked Doc

Jasper was quiet as he mulled over this tidbit of information.

"And what pray tell is your name friend?" asked Doc

"Name is Fury friend, Nick Fury." replied Fury

Fury glanced at Jasper "Something bothering you Mr. Whitlock?"

Figuring at this point that honesty was the best policy, Jasper nodded his head to the affirmative.

"Truth of the matter, is that like Mr. Holiday, I too am over one and sixty years old, albeit perhaps a tad older as I was just barely old enough to partake in the Civil War." stated Jasper

"Don't tell me you got hit with a witch's spell as well darling?" replied Rebekah who was beginning to wonder what she did to get stuck with two cursed relics and a crippled human.

Jasper laughed "Darlin calling my sire a witch would actually be a step up for the bitch, if you'll pardon my coarse language. I am a vampire and an empath and I promise..."

Rebekah, who had been headed towards what looked like a door whirled and cut Jasper off. "Your a bloody vampire!? Did my wanker of a brother put you up to this?" the blonde hissed

Jasper stopped short "I'm sorry but I don't...wait what did you say your name was again little darlin?" praying desperately that he wasn't connecting the wrong dots together.

"Rebekah Mikealson, sister of Niklaus, Elijah and Kol Mikealson ." stormed Rebekah

"As in the ORIGINAL family?" pressed Jasper for once glad that Peter wasn't around

Fury looked at Doc and asked "Doc you got any idea what those to are on about?"

Doc shook his head to the negative "I think these two are riding a trail that we are woefully behind on."

"What in thunderation!" yelped Doc as Rebekah's vampire visage bled out and she grabbed Jasper and slammed him against the wall.

"Which one of my brother's sired you and then compelled you to play this stupid little game?" growled Rebekah

Jasper grimaced when he attempted to get a lock on Rebekah's emotions and found nothing. "My sire is the Mexican bitch Maria. She and her sisters turned me during the Civil War as I was evacuating women and children from Houston Texas." he stated as calmly as he could to avoid pissing off the Original anymore than she already was .

Rebekah let Jasper go and stared at him in shock "If that Mexican bitch is your sire that would make you..."

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service Ms. Mikealson " finished Jasper with a slight bow.

"That would be near impossible son." came the reply from Doc "Major Jasper Whitlock was reported missing in action and presumed dead after the Houston evacuation."

"Someone want to bring me up to speed here?" hissed Fury who was unsure he could believe what he was hearing and considering the organization he worked for, he'd heard some lulus in his time.

"How did you know I was reported missing and presumed dead _son_?" Jasper growled to the gunslinger

"I was a part of the evacuating group on that fateful day. My momma, God rest her, spoke highly of you until her dying day. She always thought it was a shame that such a brave young man never got to see his own ma ever again. She was right proud of you and swore that your momma would be too if she'd known what you'd done to protect innocent lives." Doc stated as he looked at the young man before him.

"That would make you a Cold One." stated Rebekah with a tone of sadness in her voice '_Bloody hell that's a waste of a good man'_

While it was obvious that Doc Holiday didn't know specifics and Fury was completely in the dark, Rebekah was well aware of the boy, no correction MAN, standing before them. The Mikealson family had crossed paths with Maria not long before Jasper had been turned and the woman was nothing more than a conniving, whoring bitch who was power hungry and thought too highly of herself. The woman had attempted to get all three of her brothers in her bed and on her side. Once Nik had made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her or her petty war, Maria put herself square in Nik's sights by insinuating that she and her creations were better than the Original family. Elijah made it crystal clear that, should she attempt anything against the family, she would be a pile of ash very quickly.

Fury was starting to lose what little patience he had since waking up to three complete strangers and no idea where they were.

"Will someone, anyone, please tell me just what the hell is going on, short of being trapped in some godforsaken abandoned bunker." fumed Fury

Everyone turned and stared at the man.

"In a nutshell love" started Rebekah "Jasper is a cold one vampire who will sparkle in the light like a bloody disco ball. Doc is a spelled relic from around the same era and I am an Original vampire who is over one thousand years old."

"So you're telling me that vampires are real and there are two, not one, type of vampire in existence?" asked Fury '_And here_ _I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was a screwed up mess'_

"_Amazing at how the world is not as small as you believed Director Fury"_

replied a tinny electronic voice

"_While this has all been most entertaining, please make your way thru the door at this time"._

Everyone in the group turned and stared at the door Rebekah had been interested in, as it slid open. Each looked at the other and seemed to silently agree to do as asked for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NAME OF THE GAME:**

**ESCAPE**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Rated: M

_Mostly due to language (coarse, suggestive) & perhaps some possible triggers_

_Story type:_

_MAJOR crossover of the following..._

_Twilight, Wynona Earp, Avengers, Originals_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the aforementioned series & I am making no money off of this. I am simply playing around with the characters & no copyright infringement is intended in any way/shape/form_

**Chapter 3**

**Team 3 – Mystery Manor**

Natasha Rominoff came to with a start and started assessing her situation as best as she could at the moment. Noting three other figures lying prone on the floor, she stiffly got to her feet and checked the pulse of the blonde male. Realizing with slight disappointment that it wasn't Thor, but that his pulse was thankfully strong, she continued on to a black male laying face down "Please be Brody." Nat muttered softly as she checked his pulse and then shifted his body. Sadly it was another unknown. As she sat back on her heels the man came to followed almost immediately by the blonde. "Who are you?" asked Nat when she was sure that he was completely coherent. " Xavier Dolls and you?"

he replied getting to his feet. "Natasha Rominoff" replied Nat as she too stood up and made her way to the still unconscious young man. "And you are?" Dolls asked as he offered the blonde his hand "Niklaus Mikealson ", Nik answered as he took the offered hand and rose to his feet. "Any bloody idea where we are mate?" asked Nik

"A study of some sort" replied Nat "if it weren't for you three, I would swear the Maximoff girl was in my head again." The third male chose that moment to wake up and noticing that he wasn't alone, shot to his feet and backed away from the approaching female. Nat stopped cold and raising her hands in a non-threatening manner and softly stated "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe."

After five minutes of silence from the young man and him looking at each of them with almost a constipated expression on his face, Dolls asked "You have a name son?"

"Edward Cullen" replied the young man.

"Well Edward, I'm Dolls, that's Natasha and that gentleman is Niklaus." stated Dolls as he pointed to each person.

"Lovely, introductions are made, drink anyone?" asked Nik as he made his way to a small wet bar in the far corner of the room.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," replied Dolls as he patted his pockets "anybody have a phone on them, mine is missing?"

Stopping mid pour, Nik reached into his jacket pocket and came up empty "Sorry mate looks like mine's been pinched as well."

Nat and Edward both shook their heads no and as Nat started patting herself down Dolls asked "Natasha are you okay?"

Not finding any of her weapons or ID that she normally carried, Nat stated "All of my weapons and my communicator are missing, whoever grabbed me knew what to look for."

Dolls reached under his jacket towards his back and then patted his own pockets "My weapon and badge are missing as well."

As Nik raised his glass to take a drink, Nat warned "There are about a thousand compounds that can be diluted in alcohol to either incapacitate you or flat out kill you, so you might want to rethink drinking that."

Raising the glass in a salute, Nik downed the liquid, poured another and smugly stated "While I appreciate the warning love, if our unknown host has any knowledge of who I am, then he or she will know that I can't be poisoned that easily."

As the others were talking, Edward made his way to the study door. Reaching for the doorknob he started in surprise as his hand passed right through it. "What the blazes?"

Making her way to Edward as she was closer, Nat asked "What's wrong Edward?"

Attempting to grab the handle again, Edward stated "There's a handle here but my hand keeps going through it like it doesn't actually exist."

Leaning down Nat examined where the handle SHOULD be "It's a hologram." she stated.

Noteing Edward's position in front of the door, Dolls visually scanned the upper corners of the walls to see if he could spot any tell-tale sign of a projector until Nat stated "It's part of the door frame, so when you go to grab it, the beam is broken and the knob disappears.

Nik meanwhile had made his way to what should have been the study windows and hissed "Fake, created to give the illusion of looking outside."

"Whoever we're dealing with obviously has the resources to create our environment in a way that would put us somewhat at ease."commented Dolls

"They also know enough about us to make sure that we were disarmed and unable to call for help." noted Nat

"I'd say witch" commented Nik, "but the energy needed wouldn't allow for an extended period of time and we've been awake what thirty minutes?"

"It's possible that it could be an Illusion Caster" mused Edward "but a scale like this and linking this many minds, the vampire would have to be extremely skilled and strong."

When he received no comments from his companions Edward faced them only to find they were all staring at him with a variety of expressions. What made it worse was that he couldn't get a read on any of them. They were blank, much like his Bella.

"You just said..." began Nat

"Vampire like they exist." finished Dolls thinking to himself '_I know they exist, but he's a kid, how the hell does he know about vampires?'_

"How the bloody hell do you know about vampires, let alone what they might be capable of?" growled Nik struggling not to scare the humans to much.

Realizing that he just inadvertently broke one of the most important rules for his kind, Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Carlisle is not going to be happy with me. First Bella, now this lot. Damn it."

"Alright I'll make this as simple as possible, yes vampires are real. While most do drink human blood, my family is different in that we only drink the blood of animals to survive." stated Edward in a way that he prayed would limit the amount of questions from the three humans.

"You're a bunny muncher?" deadpanned Nik with a look of disgust on his face

The look of shock on Edward's face coupled with the look of revulsion on Nik's was enough to have the beginning of a smirk starting on Nat's face.

"I prefer carnivores." defended Edward as he tried and failed yet again to read Niks mind.

"Are you and your family afraid of becoming rippers mate? Because that is honestly disgusting. You do realize that you could just live off the bagged blood rather than lower yourselves to eating animals?" griped Nik as he poured himself a healthy serving of liquor and took a big swallow.

"What's a ripper?" asked Nat as she made her way to the bar to fix herself a drink

Waving the bottle he was still in possession of at Nat, Nik set his own glass down and poured a healthy amount for the young woman when she nodded yes. "Dolls you want one mate?" asked Nik

"Sure, I have a feeling I'm gonna need it." commented Dolls as he took the glass Nik passed him.

"A ripper is a vampire that can't control themselves when they drink human blood. They literally 'rip' their victim apart." commented Nik "While most vampires are able to take what they need to survive and send the human on their way, rippers don't know when to stop. Some become rippers if their sire abandons them before the transition is complete, thus not knowing what to do. Others simply 'snap'. Most have to be put down, but there are a few that manage to make do with animal blood, but the chances of relapse or serious harm to the humans is much greater."

Edward stared at Nik in horror. "Once we begin to feed, there is no stopping until our prey is dead. Not finishing all the blood allows for the venom to spread thus triggering the change." sputtered Edward

Nik spit his drink out and roared in anger "YOU'RE A FUCKING COLD ONE?"

Nat and Dolls looked at each other and then asked in unison "There's more than one type of vampire?"

"No." said Edward

"Yes." said Nik

Each glaring at the other.

"Nik?" hedged Nat "How do you know there are two types of vampire?"

"Because love, I am one." smirked Nik as he noted the sudden jump and just as quick evening out in Natasha's pulse rate '_Someone has a thing for the bad boys'_ thought Nik to himself.

"That's impossible, I can smell the blood in your veins and you are drinking. Vampires can't eat or drink due to everything tasting like ash or cardboard and we'd have to rid our bodies of it almost immediately." smarted Edward with an air of superiority.

Losing his cool Nik let his vampire visage come out and flashed to Edward having him pinned to the wall in seconds.

"Boy" he growled "I am over One thousand years old. My family and I are the FIRST of the vampire race and I am not only a vampire but a wolf as well, making me THE Original Hybrid. You and your kind are nothing more than parasites created by a spell gone wrong and left to be a plague on the rest of us. I suggest you choose your words and actions wisely when in the presence of your betters." snarled Nik before slamming Edward against the wall and then dropping him.

Returning to the bar, Nik topped everyone's drinks off before throwing his back and pouring another.

As Edward was massaging his neck which was now sporting a number of small crack lines, a clapping came from by the study door.

_'And so the pupil learns his first lesson by a teacher far more skilled than he'_ intoned a voice from above the door

'_Please be so kind as to make your way into the next room'_


End file.
